onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rokutoryu
Rokutoryu is the fighting style of Hatchan. He has a huge advantage of being able to wield 6 swords with each weighing over 300 kg (661.4 lbs) thanks to his octopus-like features and his fish-man strength. In essence, it is a sword-fighting technique that focuses on the strength of the user. Coupled with the number of swords, along with the dexterity of the arms wielding them, all these factors make this a truly versatile technique. Techniques * : Hatchan swings his swords wildly at his opponent while charging at them. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Tentacle Sword Overload. * : Hatchan points all his swords together out in front of him with their back edges all pointed to each other and arranged in a circular array over his chest to block an attack. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Octopus Pot Stance. :* : Done after Takotsubo no Kamae. After Hatchan blocks an attack, he breaks away the opponent's weapon and defenses by splaying his swords apart, leaving them open to a headbutt to the chest and flings them into the air. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called New Year's - Open- Body Slam. ::* |Rokutōryū Ōgi: Rokutō no Warutsu|literally meaning "Six-Sword Style Ultimate Technique: Six-Sword Waltz"}}: Follows Shin Shun - Tako Age - Taikai, Hatchan spins all six swords over his head like a fan blade, intend on shredding the descending opponent to pieces. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Waltz of the Six Swords. Supporting Techniques Hatchan also boasts a number of moves that support his Six Swords fighting style including the following: * : Hatchan squirts ink on his opponets, blinding them. This is called Hachi Ink Jet in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Jet Black Ink in the 4Kids dub. :* : Done after the above move, Hatchan grabs a rock to slam on his blinded opponents. This is called Hachi Ink Jet on the Rocks in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Jet Black Ink on the Rocks in the 4Kids dub. * : Hatchan tries to grab a sword swung at him barehanded with his six arms. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Hachi Triple Sword Catch. It is unnamed in the 4Kids dub. * |Takohachi Nanbā Nain|literally meaning "Octopus Hachi Suckers"}}: Hatchan jumps to a wall or ceiling to avoid an attack and stays stuck on it due to the suction of his tentacles. This is a pun, since "吸盤" means "Suction" in Japanese, but it also sounds like "Number Nine" if one says it. It is called Hachi Stick-Up in the Viz Manga, Hachi Stick-em in the 4Kids dub, and Hachi Suckers in the FUNimation dub. * : Hatchan punches rapidly at his opponent. The name of this attack is a pun off of "takoyaki", which are fried octopus snacks in Japan. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Octopus Fritter Frenzy '''and is later referred to as '''Takoyaki Punch in the Funimation dub. Trivia * Karma, also an octopus fish-man, wields six sabers similar to Hatchan's style. References Site Navigation fr:Rokutoryu it:Rokutoryu ru:Рокуторю Category:Fighting Styles